Ella se fue
by lovelyharmonie
Summary: ¿El amor es un acto de sangre?".- Edward cuenta como fue perder a su Bella humana.


~ Disclaimer: Bella y Edward no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

~ Dedicado: Para la Maca, porque no pienso en alguien que se lo merece más que ella. Por ser una de las tantas Bellas en el mundo que espera su Edward y sé que algún día llegara.

Sigue el hilo hacia tu estrella y no la pierdas de vista ;)

Treinta y dos horas han pasado desde que la ponzoña comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de mi Bella. Una eternidad. Su cuerpo se convulsiona de dolor cada tanto y yo lo igualo con mi propio dolor. Le hablo bajito al oído susurrándole palabras en claves que solo conocemos nosotros, esas palabras que surgieron en esos momentos amarrándome a su piel.

Lanzo una plegaria silenciosa al cielo, no sé si alguien la recibe, pero ya no hay nada que ocultar, y no hay un lugar donde ir. No hay otro lugar donde quisiera ir. Que el cielo proteja a mi punto de luz, a mi motivación.

Por momentos te quedas inmóvil sobre la camilla, y pienso que aún es muy temprano para acabar, y luego vuelve la ola de dolor, como una marea que te consume de la cabeza hasta los pies. Supiera ella como deseo aliviarle el dolor, cambiar todo lo que siente y ponerme yo en su lugar. Pero así no funcionan las cosas, y resisto porque tú resistes, mi amor.

Veo la eternidad en ti. Del pasado va quedando poco en tus rasgos. Pero recuerda, amor, tú siempre fuiste y serás la cosa más bella que haya en mi universo.

En tus mejillas quedan rastros de color, signos inequívocos de que alguna vez hubo calor en ellas. Que hubo emociones que hicieron que tu corazón latiera como un colibrí desbocado de alegría, ese sentimiento que arrebolo infinitas veces de suave color sangre tus mejillas, ese color que alegraba mi inexistente corazón.

Cuando tú te sonrojabas yo casi podía sentir en mí la sensación. Yo solo estaba ahí y alzabas la vista y tu timidez asomaba. Cuando perdí tus arreboles fue despertar solo en un lugar perdido, con el corazón quebrado y un montón de recuerdos.

Sinceramente. Es una de las cosas que más extrañare. Pero así como pierdo, ganaré. Y si una vida sin fin junto a ti es la recompensa, no dudaré.

¿El amor es un acto de sangre?

Bella jamás fue una de esas chicas de la que escuches hablar, porque nadie es lo suficientemente valiente para darse el tiempo de conocerlas. Mi Bella es de esas chicas que desean con todas sus fuerzas hacerse casi invisibles y nunca figurar, y yo soy y seré lo suficientemente egoísta para dar gracias por ello.

¿Te imaginas si al conocerte tú hubieras estado amando a alguien? Seguramente hubiera seguido ahí luchando por hacerme paso en tu corazón. Te habría colmado de pequeños detalles a primera vista insignificante pero con el valor que solo tú hubieses podido encontrar hasta que fijaras tu atención en mí. Egoísta. Lo admito. Pero cuando apareciste en mi vida aquel día, no fue un día más, te vi y sentí como una pizca de esperanza entraba en mí, una parte de mi inexistente corazón se abrió... y después de ti, nadie volvió a entrar. Nadie podrá entrar. Tu presencia solo puedo ser una señal, que había llegado a mí en la forma menos esperada la compañía que anhelaba, y si el destino te puso en mi camino no podía menos que ayudarlo. Me reprochaba al instante como podía comportarme de forma tan cruel sabiendo el peligro que significaba el tenerte junto a mí, pero la calidez que se expandía en mi pecho congelado por más de 90 años al pensar en ti podía más que todo los prejuicios acumulados durante décadas. De alguna forma debía construir un puente hasta el ser que yo amaba.

La oportunidad se dio ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando la camioneta de Tyler fue directo hacia a ti. ¿A qué costo? En ese momento lo único que pude pensar fue 'Ella no', después de todo lo que había esperado por ti no podía permitir que algo tan humano pudiera arrebatarte de mi vida. Cuando empuje la camioneta sentí tu mirada sobre mí y no pude menos que sostenerla. Fue menos de un minuto pero ellos me mostraron todo lo que quería saber: sorpresa, comprensión y miedo. Solo rogué a lo que fuera que estuviera escuchando que no fuera de mí. Sabía que la idea que se estaba gestando en tu mente solo tardaría momentos en hacerse paso entre tus labios, y yo… yo no estaba preparado.

Huí a la primera oportunidad sin antes que me obligaras a prometerte que luego te explicaría. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? El destino había puesto frente a mí una pequeña esperanza en mi mísera existencia y yo no podía arruinarlo. No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Después cuando volví a visitarte por la noche, mientras contemplaba tus gestos al dormir, murmuraste mi nombre otra vez. Deje caer mis barreras y me permití creer que lo habías olvidado y no tenías miedo. Una vez más una explosión recorrió mi cuerpo y me dejé caer en ella.

Llevo una mano a mi pecho y puedo imaginarme un corazón latiendo en él. Otra cosa que voy a extrañar… el latido de tu corazón, que lo considero el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. Ahora el tuyo late irregular peleando una batalla que no ganara y aún puedo sentirme culpable de quitarte la sensación de sentir su latir desbocado cuando te agitabas, latiendo despacio cuando estabas en completa calma y latiendo frenético cuando experimentabas la mayor de las alegrías.

Tu olor, sentir tu piel, el olor de tu cabello, aún me sigue golpeando con la misma fuerza del primer día.

Muchas veces intente imaginar todo sin ti… y la vida se me escapaba en un segundo. Porque es imposible, porque eres lo único en el mundo que me hace sentir que soy mortal. Que a cada segundo tu sangre cantaba para mí y que a cada segundo podía hacerte daño, lo sé. Pero tampoco lo podía evitar. He andado perdido en círculos por años hasta que te encontré. Hasta que nos encontramos. Solo un instante, solo una mirada basto para amarte y recordarte por toda la eternidad. Recuérdalo mi Bella, sin ti la vida no existe. Porque si tu llegases a morir, yo también lo haría, todo con tal de acompañarte por siempre.

Rio suavemente. Quizás cuando estuve a punto de matarte fue la primera de las señales. El cielo envía señales y no somos capaces de verlas. Cada uno de nosotros tiene una estrella en el cielo y nuestro destino es aprender a seguirla.

En unas horas despertaras y deseo sentir que yo he seguido mi estrella, que a pesar de los errores, de lo lejos que estuve de seguir el camino correcto, que el hilo que me ata a mi estrella este derecho.

Amor, no puedo prometerte una vida perfecta pero te juro que cada día luchare por hacerlo así. No puedo prometerte una vida sin riesgos, porque siempre habrá alguien que se opondrá a eso, y eso es algo que hemos averiguado a lo largo de nuestros días. Tampoco puedo prometerte envejecer junto a ti, ni ninguna de las cosas que la gente normal razonablemente esperaría. Te ofrecí mi amor eterno, y eso tampoco es algo que pueda jurar sobre piedras, porque ambos sabemos que el amor cambia cada día y evoluciona con el tiempo. Al final del día solo soy un hombre, y eso es algo que solamente tú puedes ver.

Porque cada amanecer me pregunto si algún día mi amor dejara de crecer y sé que no. Cuando me fui, esa decisión fue como clavarme una daga en mi pecho, y hasta el día de hoy todavía sangro. Aprendí, y lo supe de la peor forma, pero también averigüe lo que somos capaces de soportar, y eso nos hizo más fuerte. Solo nosotros sabemos cuánto significamos el uno para el otro.

Isabella, lo único que puedo prometerte es mi cuerpo y mi corazón, por el tiempo que sean míos para dártelos.

Mi Bella humana se ha ido, pero mi Bella, su esencia, toda ella cuanto amo, volverá.


End file.
